


All the Unexpected

by Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life (Bloody_Jeans)



Series: Attack on Tumblr (Anime Prompt Fills) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Public Transportation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Jeans/pseuds/Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's babysitter cancels halfway through an important business meeting, so Levi is forced to sweat on a filthy public bus full of strangers glaring at him and his crying two-year-old.  And then there's the whole cute-brat-with-a-sunshine-smile-siting-next-to-him thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted since people apparently _really_ don't appreciate organized collections of works. Note my bitter sarcasm.

Levi couldn't have anticipated for his night to end up this way.

Receiving a call in the middle of an important business meeting was one thing. But receiving a call from his child's highly recommended, adult babysitter that she was bailing to go hang out at some party instead? Well, that stung. Being forced to pull out from said meeting to pick up his abandoned daughter from the park wasn't appreciated either.

Now, squeezing in on himself on a cramped, filthy public bus next to a bunch of unclean, STD-bearing hobos who were sending him judgmental looks while his two-year-old was apparently trying to win a contest against an invisible dolphin for who could screech the highest—well, suffice it to say, Levi could sense his own killer intent rolling off him in thick waves. Really, what right did _they_ have to judge _him_? They should be examining their own pathetic lives, not his.

The thirty-year-old businessman had tried every method in the book to calm his daughter—rocking her, singing to her, fiddling with her toes, telling her a mindless story to see if his voice would mollify her—but to no avail. The only thing he'd managed was to discover he'd wasted his money on that book. Levi had had more luck in business meetings with MP Corporation, the Survey's most disagreeable partner, than he did right at that moment trying to sooth Mikasa.

If anything, her crying increased at his attempts. All sorts of curses were flying through his head right then, all aimed towards that damn girl, Anne. Luckily for him, his little girl was forced to take reprieves between sobs to catch her breath. Levi allowed himself to relax back in his seat, tensing as he waited for the next loud-pitched scream to start up. 

_Maybe feeding her was in order? Did Anne—that fucker—leave the bottle in Mikasa's bag?_ Levi wondered, desperate now. He was bound to lose his hearing much earlier than expected if this went on.

The next fit of crying didn't start.

Startled, the businessman opened his eyes and stared at his quiet daughter who was now sucking on her thumb while looking at something out of his line of sight. Curious, Levi followed the angle of her stare and had to suppress any noticeable reaction.

Sitting across the aisle from him was a young man smiling brightly at Mikasa, large, bright green (or blue?) eyes shining even in the dim, yellow lighting of the bus. 

Instead of feeling disturbed by the stranger's actions, Levi felt... grateful, for one thing, and perhaps admiring. Only he knew how hard it was to pacify a one Mikasa Ackerman (and he pitied the man who would one day steal a spot in her heart, which he was certain was going to happen regardless of his protests).

Mikasa smiled right back at the boy as she cuddled up closer to Levi's chest. Her eyes fluttered shut, thumb still poking into her little mouth that could cause so much damage to his health. 

The businessman turned his head to the boy again and shamelessly raked his eyes up his form, taking in the boy's messy brown hair (did he ever comb it?), fascinating eyes, and tan skin sporting... was that a _blush_? Levi couldn't resist the smirk that overcame his face, watching as the other man's red tint increased. _It was_ , he commented to himself, _and what a pretty one at that. Not that I blame him._

"Thank you for your help," Levi drawled.

The kid flapped his mouth for a moment more before forcing a nervous chuckle and rubbing the back of his head. To the businessman's surprise, he met his eyes, and Levi was back at square one— _blue, green, or some other color entirely_? 

Reading him like a book, the brat grinned this time, for real, and spoke. "No problem. You were doing great, by the way, but you just forgot one method." At Levi's raised eyebrow, he continued, tugging the corners of his mouth up with his index fingers. "Smiling."

The businessman blinked before scowling in embarrassment and glancing away. _Of course!_ he thought. _How did I miss that when this punk didn't?_

"Name's Eren, by the way," he said.

Levi snorted his own name out, still looking away.

"Levi, huh? That's... a nice name. _Sexy_ ," the brat teased, winking as he leaned forward. Levi found his eyes enslaved by the sight and copied Eren's actions despite his arms being wrapped around his daughter.

Hmm... perhaps not all unexpected things are necessarily terrible, he supposed.

After all, just look at his Mikasa. Petra and he certainly hadn't anticipated her arrival so early in their relationship, and in his ex-fiancee's case, nor wanted it to happen either. But now—now, Levi couldn't see himself without his baby girl.

Or without Eren. This familiar stranger with a way with children like no other. This cute brat with eyes that could send men to war for him and a sunshine smile that could break someone's heart if deployed in the wrong way—which Levi doubted Eren would ever do, seeing his metaphorical heart of gold shining from miles away. All this was still true even though they had only known each other for a brief time.

That fact didn't even remotely concern Levi (or Eren either, as it turned out) as he flirted with the younger man for the rest of the evening. The two didn't even notice when they both missed their bus stops— _twice_.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr prompt: "I'm on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did".
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback. 
> 
> Sorry if I sound a bit... curt, but I'm rather annoyed by the fact I've had to repost this _twice_ now. The first time, it was to collect all my one-shots together and not fill up my works unnecessarily. This time, it's because people apparently saw all the tags on my _Attack on Tumblr_ collection and decided to ignore the damn thing, even though I worked pretty hard to rewrite all my works and post new ones. -.-
> 
> Anyway, again, sorry about this, especially if you are one of the few that read this two times before. Hopefully, I've improved it enough so you aren't too annoyed as well.
> 
> \- xoxo Jo
> 
> (Edit: It's been a couple days since I've posted this, and I must say I'm feeling a lot more motivated, most of which is thanks to you guys! Compared to other mainly-silent-reader communities, you're amazing, so thank you so much for all the lovely feedback. xD Until next time! - xoJo)


End file.
